1. Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a portable display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable display device has various shapes and functions for convenience of a user, and includes a display panel for displaying entire information of a portable phone and a window for protection of the display panel from an external impact.
The display panel is a liquid crystal display (LCD), or may be an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and displays an image with a plurality of pixels.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.